1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stoves, and particularly to a stove capable of efficiently burning wood and similar materials for use in heating building space and similar purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to construct heating stoves, and the like, in the form of inner and outer chambers, with the inner chamber forming a fire chamber and the outer chamber forming a flow path passing air or other fluid to be heated over the outer surface of the fire chamber. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos: 89,670, issued May 5, 1869, to Lehmer; 543,750, issued July 30, 1895, to W. H. Loy, et al; and 2,810,380, issued Oct. 22, 1957, to W. L. Critten.